Nous, les elfes
by Tanya01
Summary: L'histoire d'une elfe tombée amoureuse du chef des chasseurs et qui a besoin de lui pour lui apprendre à se battre. histoire basé sur world of warcraft. Non terminée et bientôt à suivre!
1. Chapter 1

**Petite histoire que j'ai crée. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop ce genre d'écriture , les phrases mises entre deux étoiles sont des actions que le personnage fait. Pour l'histoire, j'ai été inspiré par World of Warcraft, aussi surprenant soit-il!**

_Nous, les elfes, avons dût apprendre à survivre dans les grandes forêts parfois désertes et se créer nos propres abris. Il n'était pas rare de passer plusieurs jours avec le ventre vide, mais nous trouvions toujours un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, du moins, pour nous satisfaire. Heureusement pour mon peuple, les temps ont changé et nous sommes maintenant installés à un endroit qui nous convient parfaitement. Le paysage est magnifique, nos abris sont solides et appropriés à nos besoins tandis que le climat est relativement stable. Bien sûr, il existe d'autres groupes d'elfes qui vivent près de nous. Un en particulier nous mène la vie plutôt dur : Les ''Elfes de sang''. Ces tueurs sans pitié ravagent de plus en plus les forêts de nos alliés et n'hésite pas à massacrer pour arriver à leurs buts. Bien que plusieurs de nos camarades aient périt en nous défendant, le peuple demeure et survit. Du moins, pour le moment…_

??? : Tiaara? Es-tu là? J'aurais besoin de te parler!

_Tiaara, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme. Je suis une femme qui fait maintenant partie des 'Elfes de Nuit'' depuis plusieurs années. Ils m'ont recueillie alors que j'étais laissée pour morte après une guerre sanglante entre mon peuple et les Elfes de sang. Ce jour là, nos ennemis ont assassinés mes parents devant moi, à leur plus grande satisfaction. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je m'entraîne sans cesse pour pouvoir un jour venger tous ceux qui ont périt aux mains de ces meurtriers. _

??? : Tiaara, tu m'entends??? Tiaara!!!

Tiaara : Oh! Excuse-moi Corther. J'étais dans mes pensées…

Corther : Comme toujours! En tant que ton meilleur ami, je crois que je commence à le savoir!

Tiaara : J'espère aussi! ***rit*** qu'est ce qui t'amène à ma demeure, à cette heure si matinale?

Corther : Voyons! Tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui nous avons une leçon de chasse avec nos maîtres!

Tiaara : ***baille*** ah bon? C'était aujourd'hui?

Corther : Oui et si tu ne te hâtes pas, nous allons être en retard!

Tiaara : Oui oui, j'arrive! Attend moi dehors, je t'y rejoins sous peu!

Corther : Et cette fois, ne prend pas plus d'une heure pour te préparer!

Tiaara : Non non! Promis!

_Après quand même plusieurs minutes d'attente…_

Tiaara : Et voila! Je suis prête!

Corther : Il était temps! Allez, en route!

Tiaara : ***courant vers l'école des maîtres*** Tu sais, en y repensant bien, je n'ai pas prit tant de temps cette fois…

Corther : ***courant auprès de Tiaara*** Non, c'est vrai, mais avec tout le temps que tu prends pour soigner ton apparence, je pourrais m'endormir 3 fois! Tout ça pour que Sheyaim te remarque, en plus! S'il savait tous les efforts que tu fais pour lui!

Tiaara : ***rouge de gêne*** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!!!

Corther : Franchement! Je ne suis pas aveugle! Pourquoi prends-tu autant de temps à te préparer? Sûrement pas pour moi!

Tiaara : ***Regarde droit devant elle*** Tu te fais des idées! Je le fait pour moi-même!

Corther : ***sourit*** Arrête de mentir, Tiaara! Toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui! Tu n'es pas une exception et j'en suis assuré!

Tiaara : Pourquoi je ne serais pas une exception, selon toi? Pourquoi devrais-je être comme les autres?

Corther : C'est bien simple : C'est le plus beau et le meilleur chasseur de tous les élèves de notre rang!

Tiaara : Pfeh! Ca ne veux rien dire dutout!

Corther : Tiaara, lorsque tu lui parles, tu deviens rouge et maladroite! Ne vient pas me faire croire que c'est la faute du climat!!!

Tiaara : Je suis gêné avec tout le monde, voilà!

Corther : ***ralentit son allure*** Eh bien justement, en parlant du loup, regarde qui est là-bas, entouré de filles! Une bonne occasion pour aller lui dire bonjour, si tu veux mon avis! On se revoit plus tard!

Tiaara : Non! Corther! Attend! Ne me laisse pas seule avec….

_À peine avais-je eu le temps de me retourner qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Je n'eus donc pas le choix de m'avancer et saluer Sheyaim qui, de toute façon, m'avait déjà vu arriver._

Tiaara : ***avance vers Sheyaim tout en se parlant à elle-même*** Garde ton calme, garde ton calme…

Sheyaim : Bonjour Tiaara. Pour une fois, tu arrives un peu tôt. Les cours n'ont pas débutés encore.

Tiaara : ***tremble comme une feuille*** J-je sais, pour une fois je voulais être à l'heure…

Sheyaim : C'est une bonne chose. Plusieurs devraient avoir cette habitude. Les maîtres n'apprécient point les retardataires.

Tiaara : Et bien…C'est comprenable….disons…

Sheyaim : ***essaie de poser un mot sans que les femmes ne l'agrippent*** Je suis désolé, je dois partir alors, à plus tard.

Tiaara : ***légèrement déçu*** À-À plus tard!

_Nos conversations entre Sheyaim et moi étaient toujours de courtes durées. Il était le plus populaire et le plus beau, donc, il avait de la gloire auprès du sexe opposé. Sheyaim semblait toujours froid, même dans ses paroles. Pourtant, c'était un homme exceptionnel qui, lorsqu'on était un de ses proches, était quelqu'un d'aimable et attentif, mais surtout protecteur._

_Une flute retentit dans les bois. C'était le début des cours de chasse avec nos maîtres._

Corther : Tiaara! Tiaara! Je suis de retour!

Tiaara : Veux-tu bien me dire où tu étais passé?

Corther : J'étais parti dire bonjour à quelques amis…!

Tiaara : Pendant que moi j'étais seule avec Sheyaim?! Tu te rends compte? J'ai eu l'air d'une vraie idiote!

Corther : Franchement! Je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort!

Tiaara : Pas du tout! Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand je lui ai parlé! C'est comme si je le dérangeais!

Corther : Tiaara, tu sais que Sheyaim est un homme très poli qui laisse toujours paraître un peu de froideur dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Ça lui donne une certaine maturité.

Tiaara : ***soupirant*** Tu as peut-être raison…

Corther : J'ai raison alors cesse d'être paranoiaque!

Tiaara : Allez, en route pour les cours!

_Après quelques minutes de marche, Corther et moi arrivèrent enfin devant nos maîtres, comme une quarantaine d'autres élèves._

Maître 1 : Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un entraînement de chasse pour évaluer vos capacités. Ce test sera en équipe deux, soit un élève qui excelle en la matière et un élève qui a des difficultés. De cette manière, nous pourrons amiliorer leurs compétences pour qu'ils deviennent, eux aussi, des chasseurs qui pourront aider les mailles faibles de ce groupe. Nous allons donc commencer à créer les équipes.

Corther : *** maitre qui crie les noms d'équipes en arrière*** Tiaara! Que t'arrivera t'il si tu es avec tu-sais-qui?

Tiaara : Je vais survivre, Corther. T'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune chance que ça arriv…

Maitre 1 : Équipe 3, Sheyaim et Tiaara!

Corther : Voilà que mes soupçons sont devenus réalité! Bonne chance ma grande!

Tiaara : Corther!!! Si tu n'aurais pas mentionné tout cela, rien ne serait arrivé!

Corther : C'est le destin , on ne peut pas le changer!

Tiaara : Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire?! Je vais le décevoir! Il va rire de moi!

Corther : Sheyaim n'est pas comme ça. Il prend son titre très au sérieux.

Tiaara : Peut-être, mais moi pas! Je suis la plus nulle du groupe!

Corther : Cesse de te rabaisser et laisse le te montrer comment faire!

Tiaara : Tu ne comprends pas que je ne pourrai pas me concentrer de toute la séance?

Corther : Pourquoi pas? Ne pense pas à ton amour pour lui et concentre toi sur ton arc!

Tiaara : Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, d'accord?!

Corther : Ça ne sert à rien de se convaincre du contraire!


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite tant attendu! Bonne lecture! Chapitre 3 en cours!**

Tiaara : Pfeh, on sait bien, de toute façon, tu n'as pas ce problème!

Corther : Tu as tout compris! Bonne séance Tiaara!!!

Tiaara : Tu vas me le payer!

_J'étais prête à fuir lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourna doucement pour constater que c'était Sheyaim._

Tiaara ***sur le point d'exploser*** She-Sheyaim?! Que fais-tu là?

Sheyaim : Je voulais t'avertir que nous partons maintenant, toi et moi.

Tiaara : P-partir? Où ça?!

Sheyaim : …Le cours de chasse…?

Tiaara : Ah……Ah?

Sheyaim : Nous avons formés des équipes et nous sommes ensembles pour la séance.

Tiaara **: *faisant mine de rien*** Ah ouiii…C'est vraiii…et bien, allons-y!

Sheyaim : Tiaara…

Tiaara : *commence à marcher* O-Oui??

Sheyaim : Ça irait beaucoup mieux avec ton arc, tu ne crois pas…?

Tiaara : Oups!ff

_Après s'avoir finalement rendu dans la forêt avec mon arc, la séance débuta enfin…_

Tiaara : Sheyaim, que chassons-nous exactement, aujourd'hui?  
Sheyaim : Pour cette fois ce sera le chevreuil. Plus ton niveau augmentera, plus tu chasseras des bêtes féroces comme l'ours, par exemple.

Tiaara : D'accord, chef!

Sheyaim : Je te laisse tirer seule pour évaluer ta technique. Ensuite, je t'aiderai avec tes difficultés.

Tiaara : Aucun problème! Pourrais-tu reculer un peu s'il te plait? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser…

Sheyaim : Mais, Tiaara, je suis derrière toi.

Tiaara : Justement! C'est pour ta sécurité!

Sheyaim : Eum…Bien.

_Je prit plus de 5 minutes à me concentrer pour ne pas manquer mon coup. La flèche décocha enfin et alla se frapper contre un arbre, effrayant ainsi probablement tout le gibier de la forêt. Je me retourna pour regarder Sheyaim timidement. Il semblait un peu perplexe._

Sheyaim : Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, Tiaara. Il faudra être en équipe plus souvent, dans ce cas.

Tiaara : ***Bouillonant de l'intérieur*** Qu-Quoi? Ou-Oui… du travail. Oui, bien sûr…!

Sheyaim : Bien, recommencons depuis le début…

Tiaara : P-Pas de t-t-t-trouble!

_Après un bon 3 heures à vouloir mourir sur place, le cours prit fin. Je prit les jambes à mon coup et me faufila dans la forêt pour décompresser. Décidément, voir Sheyaim était mauvais pour ma santé cardiaque!_

Corther : Tiaara!!! Voyons! Tiaara! Que fais-tu là, assit sous un arbre? Il fait beau, vient plutôt dans les plaines! Sheyaim s'y trouve déjà ainsi que de nombreux fans! Tu ne voudrais pas les laisser avoir toute l'attention n'est-ce pas?

Tiaara : Et comment que je vais les laisser! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque!

Corther : Relaxe, ma belle! C'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat!

Tiaara : J'ai failli l'assassiner avec ma flèche et fait fuir tous les animaux du pays!

Corther : Tu exagères! Tiaara, écoute. En faire un plat et te cacher ne mèneront à rien. Ne laisse pas la gêne prendre le dessus sur tes sentiments! Fait de toi une femme!

Tiaara : Pardon?! ***lève son poing***

Corther : ***PAF*** Aww! Je ne savais pas que l'amour était si féroce!

Tiaara : Croit moi, avec moi, elle l'est! ***rit***

Corther : Tu comptes laisser tes émotions de côté bien longtemps?  
Tiaara : Tant que je n'aurai pas le courage, oui.

Corther : et moi qui croyait que les femmes étaient plus fonceuses que les hommes!

Tiaara : Probablement, sauf moi! Je n'ose même pas lui parler de mon gré…

Corther : Premièrement, il faudrait que tu commences à être à l'aise avec lui. Ça ira beaucoup mieux!

Tiaara : Hum…Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable…

Corther : Mais si ! Croit en toi et laisse aller les choses! Le reste se fera tout seul!

Tiaara : Tu sembles bien t'y connaitre en amour, toi…

Corther : ***gêné*** Euuh bah j'en ai apprit avec l'âge….C'tout…

Tiaara **: *se levant*** Merci Corther pour tes conseils. Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Pour toi, je vais essayer.

_Je lui fis une accolade ce qui sembla le rendre très mal à l'aise. Je pris les jambes à mon coup et fonça vers les plaines, là où Sheyaim se trouvait. Ma tête me disait de reculer, mais mon cœur me poussait à continuer. Il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin maintenant. Ma décision était prise et ce, grâce à Corther. _

_Après plusieurs minutes de course, je vis enfin la couleur des plaines ainsi qu'un nombre très élevé de femmes entourant Sheyaim. Je continuai malgré tout._

Tiaara : ***tout bas*** Heum, Sheyaim?.....

_Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Évidemment, le brouhaha de toutes ces femmes empêchait ma voix de porter jusqu'à ses petites oreilles pointus. Je m'élançai de nouveau._

Tiaara : h….m….SHEYAIM!

_Au moment même où j'allais l'atteindre, je glissai sur l'herbe humide des plaines et fit quelques roulades jusqu'à arrêter ma course aux pieds de l'idole de toutes les femmes. Lorsque je relevai la tête, Sheyaim me regardait étrangement et toutes les filles riaient autour de moi. J'étais humiliée à vie. J'enlevai tout le gazon qui s'était imprégné dans mon front et retira la terre de mes bras. Alors que j'allais me relever, l'idole de tous me prit par les épaules, l'air soudainement inquiété._

Tiaara : J…Je suis désolé. Je crois que je vais y aller…

Sheyaim : Dit moi, est-ce que tout va bien? Tu n'es pas blessée?

Tiaara : Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète p….AIE!

_Sous le stress, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes genoux étaient en sang et brûlaient comme le feu de_

_l'Enfer. Ils s'étaient probablement heurté sur les quelques roches qui étaient dans mon chemin lors de ma_

_roulade. Je voulais disparaître à l'instant. Le moment était digne d'un film de comédie ou pire encore. Les yeux de Sheyaim doublèrent en grosseur lorsqu'il s'aperçut de mes blessures._

Sheyaim : Toi, tu viens avec moi. Nous rentrons tout de suite au village. C'est urgent.

Tiaara : Voyons! Calme-toi, Sheyaim! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas! Ce ne sont que des petites blessures…

Sheyaim : ***pointant les roches en questions* **Après t'avoir heurté sur ces roches, tu appelles ça rien?!

_Lorsque mes yeux se tournèrent, j'étais horrifié. D'énormes cailloux pointus juchaient sur les plaines, remplies de sang. De mon sang._

Sheyaim : *** prenant Tiaara dans ses bras*** Allez, c'est parti! Pas une seconde à perdre!

Tiaara : Sheyaim! Arrête! Je suis capable de marcher seule! S'il te plait!

Sheyaim : Pour que les plaies deviennent encore plus grandes? Oublie ça!

_Je portai mon regard sur le troupeau de femmes, visiblement enragées après moi pour avoir autant d'attention de la part de leur idole. Je n'en voulais pas autant, même que je m'en serais bien passé. Maintenant, j'étais certaine d'être détestée par toutes les filles du village._


End file.
